nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nothing Left to Lose
Nothing Left to Lose is a song in the Tangled: The Series episode, "Cassandra's Revenge". Lyrics Original Varian: The path of hate is a dangerous track You take one step and it's hard to turn back It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong it feels right Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark With each passing day you're further astray from the light Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread Lose your cool, then lose your head Every loss is harder to excuse Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul 'till you lose complete control And realize there's nothing left to lose Nothing left to lose Varian: Cass, trust me, becoming the villain isn't the answer! Cassandra: Is that what you think I am? Cassandra: The path I'm on is a path paved in black I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back Each twist and each turn leads straight where I'm yearning to go Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends My rivals will fall as my power ascends Despise me, that's fine I'm taking what's mine even so Not like you, you lost your nerve, you lost the game But you and I, we're not the same I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains Lose each weakness that remains Now that I have nothing left to lose Nothing left to lose Varian: You have so much to hold onto Cassandra: I only want my rightful dues Varian: Listen please, you've lost your grip and lost your mind Cassandra: Lose? I'm not gonna lose Varian: All's not lost, don't be so blind Cassandra: I refuse Varian: Cut your losses, drop the IOUs Cassandra: I refuse Varian: Oooh choose Cassandra: I lose no tears and lose no sleep What I want I'll take and keep Varian: It's time for you to choose Both: You can't stop the turning of the screws Cassandra: You'll stay in that cage until this is done. And just in case you think of escaping... Cassandra: Now I have nothing left to lose Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze Varian: The path of hate is a dangerous track You take one step and it's hard to turn back It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong it feels right Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark With each passing day you're further astray from the light Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread Lose your cool, then lose your head Every loss is harder to excuse Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul 'till you lose complete control And realize there's nothing left to lose Nothing left to lose Varian: Cozy, trust me, becoming the villain isn't the answer! Cozy Glow:'' But that is exactly who I am!'' Cozy Glow: The path I'm on is a path paved in black I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back Each twist and each turn leads straight where I'm yearning to go Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends My rivals will fall as my power ascends Despise me, that's fine I'm taking what's mine even so Not like you, you lost your nerve, you lost the game But you and I, we're not the same I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains Lose each weakness that remains Now that I have nothing left to lose Nothing left to lose Varian: You have so much to hold onto Cozy Glow: I only want my rightful dues Varian: Listen please, you've lost your grip and lost your mind Cozy Glow: Lose? I'm not gonna lose Varian: All's not lost, don't be so blind Cozy Glow: I refuse Varian: Cut your losses, drop the IOUs Cozy Glow: I refuse Varian: Oooh choose Cozy Glow: I lose no tears and lose no sleep What I want I'll take and keep Varian: It's time for you to choose Both: You can't stop the turning of the screws Cozy Glow: There is nothing you can say or do to change who I am. And your friends are not . . (flies away) Varian: Now I have nothing left to lose Trivia * Category:Songs